


Keluarga Pinus {pinusan after story}

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family Drama, Krispi, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: Harta yang paling berharga, adalah keluarga ♫Istana yang paling indah, adalah keluarga ♫Selamat Pagi, Bunda ♫Selamat Pagi, Ayah ♫Yuno ingin pergi sekolah, bertemu Asta~❤♫
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. cium

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki

Pakaiannya sudah rapi. Aroma tubuhnya sudah wangi. Kini, Yuno memejamkan mata. Menunggu sesuatu yang akan mengantar kepergiannya.

Lumiere berdiri tepat di depan Yuno. Tangannya kembali turun setelah lihai merapikan simpul dasi lelaki di hadapannya. Kaki Lumiere berjinjit, berusaha agar wajahnya bisa menggapai pipi.

Lumiere mengernyitkan dahi. Jari-jari kakinya terasa sakit.

"Ugh..."

"..."

"Ugh!!!"

Masih memejamkan mata, Yuno inisiatif bertanya, "Bunda, perlukah aku menunduk?"

"UGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

Lumiere menurunkan kakinya, berbalik. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, ia berlari menuju Licht yang baru saja menandaskan segelas kopi.

_BRAKKK!!!_

Lumiere melompati meja dan menerkam Licht. Laki-laki manis itu mencengkeram kerah kemeja suaminya.

"LICHT, KENAPA PUTRA KITA TINGGI SEKALI?!?!?!"


	2. rayu

Jam setengah delapan, 

dan Yuno belum berangkat sekolah. 

Ini semua salah Yuno sendiri. Karena Yuno tinggi, Bunda jadi tidak bisa mencium pipi Yuno. Terus Bunda ngambek. Dan Bunda yang ngambek, bikin Papa bingung. Alhasil, Yuno yang berangkat sekolah bareng Papa, harus menunggu Papa selesai membujuk Bunda dulu yang kali ini sedang mengunci diri dalam kamar.

Pokoknya semua salah Yuno. Titik.

Dari meja makan, Yuno bisa mendengar Papa merayu Bunda dengan kalimat-kalimat romantis yang bikin geli. Papa memang tidak pantas mengucap yang begitu-begitu.

Hehe,

Oh ya, mendengar Papa, Yuno jadi ingat Asta. Asta juga aneh kalau bicara yang manis-manis. T-tapi, melihat Asta yang berusaha merayunya, lama-lama Yuno jadi luluh juga.

  
Eh, kok pipi Yuno merah-merah?


End file.
